Modern computers may use a distributed file system to store files across different storage devices. Multiple clients may access a distributed file system and request access to files with different formats. Some systems may store multiple files in multiple formats and the client may be responsible for requesting the file with the correct format. Other systems may store a single copy of a file and provide the file to the client, which may be responsible for converting the file to a particular format.